Part Of The Shield
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Requested by Lee Aiden*. Harlow Thomas becomes a diva's champion after beating AJ Lee, and the Shield ask her to join them which she does. But she refuses to give out background information about herself, and also puts fear in the diva's. So who is she? And will someone finally get her to open up? Roman Reigns/OC. *Bad summary, oops*
1. Chapter 1

**WWE is nothing to do with me, aside from being a fan.  
This story is for Lee Aiden, who requested an OC/Roman Reigns story.  
****Hopefully you will like this?:)**

Monday Night RAW had been getting interesting ever since the bizarre power issue with the Authority, it was crazy to know that the Attitude Era was coming back. All of the superstars had to live with it; some rebelled because they did not agree with the decisions made by those in charge. Only those who kept on rebelling were punished, leaving everyone else in fear of their jobs. No diva had stood up to this, for they had to deal with their own issues. For one, she had something else on her mind. Dressed in ripped black skinny jean with a Metallica t-shirt and combat boots, this diva was ready for action. Her name was Harlow Thomas, and she was going to fight for the diva's title.

In the ring, the current diva's champion AJ Lee was sitting on the middle rope. This was what she always did, her beady eyes watching the ramp. Her belt was on the line, and the little diva was planning on keeping the belt. After all, she did work hard to get it. Smirking, the small diva recognised the next theme. It was The Purge by Immolation, and that meant it was Harlow on her way down.

At the top of the ramp, the female rubbed her hands together and walked down the ramp. "And introducing the challenger, Harlow Thomas!" Justin Roberts announced. He got out of the ring, taking a seat next to the WWE Doctor. Harlow jumped on to the edge of the apron, entering the ring by going over the lower rope. Her eyes were on AJ, who looked set to kill.

AJ moved off from the middle rope, kissing her title for luck. Handing it over to the official of the match, the skipping diva kept her eyes on her opponent. She wanted this match to be over and done with as quick as possible, needing to use the black widow at one point.

Harlow took one look at the title, hoping to achieve the title from AJ. But now, she had to set her sights on the person who was crowned diva's champion. The title was now handed over to one of the men standing by; there was a chance that everything could change. The bell rang, with AJ skipping around Harlow in a circle. She was up to something, which was for certain.

AJ stopped skipping, winding up behind the slightly taller diva. Once her challenger had turned around, AJ performed a drop kick to her opponent. Moving her long, black hair away from her face, she laughed and stood up. "Come on! Surely you are a fighter?" AJ tormented.

Harlow stood up, throwing out two punches to the face. Holding her arm, she sent AJ to the ropes, executing the Irish whip. After that, Harlow picked her up to go for the power slam. AJ would regret those words in the end, forgetting about who she was dealing with. Harlow went for the pin, but only managed to get up to two. Standing up, the taller diva picked up AJ and landed her on her shoulders.

AJ wiggled out of the grip, bouncing against the ropes. Aiming for the clothesline, the skipping diva picked up speed but failed to hit her opponent who ducked just in time. On the way back, AJ was once again picked up, spun around and then dropped on the mat.

Now that Harlow was back in control, she went on the mat and caught AJ in a head lock. Using her strength so that neither of them budged, the two divas fought for dominance. It was AJ who managed to break free, her hand touching the lower rope. As soon as this was pointed out, Harlow released AJ and picked her up once more. It could be a long match, but Harlow wanted it to end soon.

AJ started to fight back once more, desperate to hang on to the title on the line. She used her legs, trying her hardest to catch Harlow by surprise. But the attempt failed, as AJ ended up going straight into a spear.

Harlow pinned AJ, hearing the one, two, and three. That was it; she had beaten AJ and had now taken on the role of a diva's champion. Standing up, Harlow held up her arms in victory.

"You're winner, and the new diva's champion – Harlow Thomas!" Justin announced. The music sounded, the crowd getting on their feet for her. Standing on top of one turnbuckle, Harlow held up the belt with pride. She now had this, and was on a mission to hold it for as long as possible.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

Hearing this, Harlow jumped off from the turnbuckle and looked around the whole arena to see who was coming down. She knew that they were out to get her, well she guessed that. Spotting three men wearing combat clothes, Harlow smirked as she observed the actions of the trio.

Dean Ambrose jumped over the barricade, touching his championship belt. He was the United States champion, and had been holding that role from May. Seth Rollins came forward rolling over the barricade, his eyes on the ring. And finally, Roman Reigns hoisted himself over the barricade. His eyes were on the person in the ring, a little smirk on his lips.

Silence now filled the arena, with The Shield members surrounding the ring. They did this a lot, stalking their next target. But their intention was nothing dark; in fact they had something else on their mind.

"Congratulations on winning the diva's championship belt." Roman started off. He walked up the steel steps, slowly making his way into the ring itself. Getting in, the power house of the Shield stood a few feet away from Harlow. "We're not going to hurt you, if that is what you think." Roman confirmed.

Harlow focused on Roman, confused at first. All she could offer was silence, not daring to speak in front of the trio. She knew all about them, and never wanted to get into a situation like this.

Roman looked around. "We need another microphone, could we get another one in please?" Roman requested. He went over to a set of ropes, hunching over to gain a microphone. Heading back to Harlow, he handed the spare one over to her. "In fact, on behalf of the Shield, I would like you to join us." Roman said. He decided to keep quiet, wanting the champion to speak her mind. Roman wasn't planning on hurting her, as that would not be taken too well.

Creasing her eyebrows together whilst looking down at the microphone, Harlow had to make her own mind up. She wasn't being forced into this, but the men did need an answer. Looking up at the male, Harlow brought the microphone up to her lips. "Say you are kidding right?" Harlow checked. Shaking her head, she breathed in. "You do not want someone like me being part of your group." Harlow warned.

Roman looked confused. "Why not? You'd be amazing!" Roman questioned.

"Because you don't know me." Harlow answered. She looked around the arena, witnessing many people waving their arms around. "Besides, I like being someone who is mysterious." Harlow added.

"That was how we started off, when we debuted at Survivor Series last year." Dean Ambrose informed her. He smirked, keeping away from the ring. The United States champion moved the microphone down to his side, not wanting to say anymore.

Harlow glared at him. "Oh you can be quiet." She responded. Transferring her glare over to Roman, she started to go dangerously close to the well built man. "You need to be sure that you want someone like me in your little group, because you may simply regret that decision." Harlow advised.

Roman smiled, matching up to her stare. "I don't need to think twice about the request, Harlow." Roman assured her. He didn't need to take a step closer to the diva; this was close enough for him. "Now what do you say?" Roman asked.

Harlow looked straight into the eyes of Roman Reigns, breathing in deeply. It was her choice, and she couldn't afford to slip up this time. "I'll join you." Harlow had spoken. She breathed out, taking one step back. "But don't say I didn't warn you if something does go wrong." Harlow noted.

"That's a deal, and I will keep your word to it." Roman vowed. He stuck his hand out, wanting to seal this deal.

Gulping, Harlow shook his hand and then held up her belt once more. "I am your diva's champion, and I will make history for sure." Harlow promised. Dropping the microphone, she turned her face and left the ring. Things would end up being very different now; she was the fourth member of The Shield. But she refused to tell them about her, as she liked being a mystery. Would this decision be something she would end up regretting? Only time would tell.

In the ring, the Shield grouped together and held their fists in a circle. They watched their new member walk away, proud of what they had just done. The trio believed in Harlow, believing that she will keep the group strong.

**So part one is done and dusted, I hope you like it so far Lee Aiden:).  
Feel free to leave a review, also maybe follow and favourite? That would be amazing:).  
If you have a request, let me know and I'll get back to you!  
x**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE isn't mine, and Harlow is owned by someone else (The one who requested the story! Lee Aiden)  
Chapter Two, backstage. This requested story will go on, not sure how many chapters it will end up being.  
Enjoy?**

Backstage, Harlow placed her hands to her head. Had she really just said all of that? Did they not know what she was capable of doing? Evidently not. Breathing out, she checked behind her to see if anyone had followed her. Anyone could be hiding down the corridor, but still she had no reason to be afraid. Looking at the belt she had just gained, Harlow smiled. "We'll show everyone the different side of a diva." Harlow said to the belt.

"I know you will do that, Harlow!" A voice responded. They had faith in her; nothing else had to be said. The figure stood in front of her, taller and simply smirking. It was Roman Reigns; he must have managed to sneak away from his friends. "The reason we selected you was because you stand out from everyone else." Roman admitted.

Harlow creased her eyebrows together, staring at Roman. Positioning the belt on her shoulder, the champion breathed in. "You don't know a thing about me." Harlow said.

Roman breathed in, giving out a little smile. "True I don't, but what I do know is that you will make a difference." Roman confessed. He was not the most respected wrestler, but he was one of the most feared wrestlers. "And I do enjoy a girl being so mysterious, just so you are aware." Roman added. He stepped back and turned half way, walking down the corridor.

Stood still, Harlow's eyes followed Roman's tracks. This made little sense to her, the fact that they selected her to become member number 4 of The Shield. Was this her punishment? Hopefully not. "What have I let myself in for?" Harlow mumbled to herself. Shaking her head, she went off down the other end of the corridor.

The Shield re-grouped, minus Harlow. They stood face-to-face, keeping up a dark emotion. "Have we made the right choice?" Dean Ambrose asked.

"I spoke to her earlier, she seems like the one." Roman answered. He looked over to Seth Rollins, who had not yet answered.

"There is something about her, which makes her right for this." Seth admitted. He tapped his chin, thinking for a short while. "But I can't think of what it is that makes her awesome." Seth pointed out.

Dean stroked his chin, chuckling. "We will find out one day what makes Harlow so special." Dean noted. He was determined to figure the new diva's champion out, even if it took two years. Breathing in, Dean clapped Roman on the chest. "But you do have a soft spot for her, Reigns." Dean teased.

Rolling his eyes, Roman shook his head. "I don't think so." Roman denied. In his head, he knew that Harlow was something special. Just something about her made Roman attracted. "Harlow is very different from the rest; she's being herself whilst not speaking much about her." Roman pointed out.

Seth grinned. "You must be lucky if she speaks to you." Seth commented. Clapping Roman on the shoulder three times, he laughed a bit. "Still, she must trust you a tiny bit to actually speak." Seth observed.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Seth's right, Harlow must have faith in you to warn you how dangerous she could be." Dean admitted.

Roman groaned, he didn't want it to come to this. "Guys, she might be dangerous. She might not be. But Harlow is part of us; we can't let our personal feelings get in the way." Roman said.

Seth cleared his throat, exhaling out. "Right, we're professional." Seth stated. His eyes went on Dean, the leader of the group. "Now about this situation with Punk and Bryan." Seth changed the topic.

Wiggling his fingers, Dean smirked. "I have a plan." Dean said. Signalling for the men to come closer, he quietly started to explain about his plan.

Meanwhile, Harlow had finished changing her top. Instead of sporting Metallica, she switched to a Slipknot shirt. Sniffling, she noticed a pair of legs standing close to her. Lifting her head up, Harlow creased her eyebrows together. "May I help you?" She quizzed.

"You stole my title!" AJ Lee screamed. Her fists had clenched by her sides, eyes set to kill. "I want it back from you!" AJ demanded.

"No chance, I won it fair and square." Harlow replied. Looking away from the small diva, she just wanted to ignore her. The match was won in a fair way, it wasn't like Harlow cheated. "Do yourself and favour and get out of my way before I spear you to oblivion!" Harlow advised.

AJ laughed, it seems like she didn't believe that. "I don't think you would do it, you don't have the guts to hurt little me." AJ said. Slightly twisting on her feet, the little diva smirked. "I know you are part of them, but still I don't think you are strong enough to strike me down." AJ teased.

Not needing to hear another word, Harlow breathed out and speared the former champion to the floor. Moving her hair back, the new champion smirked. "You should have thought about your decision carefully." Harlow commented. Standing up, it was her turn to laugh. Picking up her bag, Harlow stood over AJ's body. "See you next time, if you make it." She reminded her. Opening the door, Harlow went straight out to get out of the building.

AJ groaned, her arms flopped over her stomach. She hated it when she got speared, her former best friend did that so many times. Fluttering her eyes open once, AJ had closed them again as the pain flowed around her body. The former champion needed to get the current champion back, revenge would be swift. It wouldn't matter who protected Harlow, AJ was sure to find a way of reaching her to cause a lot of pain.

**I know it's short, but my personal life is affecting me. Sorry I won't go into detail, I'll sort my life out.  
Might have to result in going on hiatus, but we'll see.  
Want more? Review, follow and favourite!  
x**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE is not mine, just so you know.  
Part three of this request, after a short break.  
Forgive me, and I hope you like it.**

SmackDown came around quickly, but tonight would be different for one girl. Harlow was going to make it public that she was part of The Shield, and there was a way to do that. The diva was up against Tamina Snuka tonight, only because AJ Lee had begged for the match to happen. Harlow had a plan; she would have to make sure the boys got down on time. Harlow was doing some stretches, right until AJ stood near her.

"You won't be able to take down my friend." AJ insisted. Smiling, she slightly kept on twisting her foot. "Not many have beaten Tamina since her return; you will join the line of losing." AJ added.

Standing up, Harlow stared down at the smaller diva. "I defeated you for the championship belt, anything is possible." Harlow pointed out. Dusting her hands together, the champion smirked. "Besides, I can handle someone like Tamina." She swore.

AJ's eyebrow arched up, a smirk on her lips. "I don't think you can though, you will be beaten." AJ vowed. Taking one step closer, a dark look swept over the smaller diva's eyes. "And one day, I will take back what is rightfully mine." AJ declared.

Rolling her eyes, Harlow gave out a scoff. "Clear off before I literally throw you out of here." Harlow advised. Now it was the champion's turn to smirk, cracking her hands together. "Five seconds, to the door!" Harlow demanded.

AJ's smirk dropped, taking two steps back. "Your attitude is horrible, it's time you start acting like a champion!" AJ commented. Placing her hand on the door, she had pulled it open and looked down. "You remind me of me when I was champion, maybe we are alike." AJ said. Leaving the locker, the door shut gently behind the former champion.

Shaking her head, Harlow breathed out and picked up the belt and decided it was best to head down to her match. AJ wasn't much of a threat at the moment; Harlow had to focus her energy on Tamina. Since earning the diva's championship, she had to accept that the others would want the title.

In the basement of the arena, The Shield were huddled up together. Tonight they would give out justice, and they were looking forward to it.

"This will be interesting, Punk and Bryan will get what's coming to them." Dean piped up. He smirked; they were busy filming a promo. Their intentions were dark, but this is who they were. "The Beard and the Best will be taken down; they will not survive the hands of The Shield." Dean insisted.

"We won't be the ones going to sleep." Seth stated. A smirk now made an appearance, indicating that this message was for Punk who had grown confident in beating the trio. "Punk, Bryan – You better be ready for justice." Seth advised.

Roman laughed. "Believe in The Shield." Roman spoke. He turned off the camera that was pointing at them, the promo had finished. The stronger man turned to face his friends, smiling. "All done; now someone will have to give Harlow the rundown of how the evening will work." Roman pointed out.

Dean stroked his chin. "True, but who will do it?" Dean wondered. He eyed up Seth at first, but Seth just shook his head. So Dean looked over to Roman, eyebrow twitched up. "It's down to you." Dean spoke.

Roman breathed out. "If I must." Roman commented. Backing away from the other two men, he made a quick exit out of the basement.

Seth nudged Dean. "Did you say that to him on purpose?" Seth checked. He had a smile on his face, having a slight feeling that Roman was starting to become attracted to Harlow.

"Yes and no." Dean answered. Clapping Seth's arm, the leader laughed for a short while. "Yes because I want Roman to wake up and realise his feelings." Dean said. He had taken up so many hints between RAW and SmackDown, but it seemed as if Roman wasn't willing to admit his feelings. "And no, because she may not feel that attracted to him." Dean added.

Harlow got halfway down the corridor, when a shadow crossed her path. Freezing, her head immediately went over to the right. "Oh, it's you!" Harlow said. Completely facing the shadow, a small smile came over her lips. "Before you ask Roman, I'm fine. I had a run in with AJ, she's so delusional." Harlow explained.

Roman creased his eyebrows together. "Well I wasn't going to ask that yet, but I quite agree with you." Roman confessed. Shaking his head, he had to get this part over and done with so both of them could get to work. "I just wanted to wish you well for your match, we have your back." Roman insisted.

"Thank you, that's kind of you." Harlow responded. Shifting the title a little further up her shoulder, the champion looked down to the floor. "I can beat Tamina; I know I can handle it." Harlow informed him.

Roman smiled. "I know you can, you are a tough diva." Roman assured her. Touching her upper arm, the tall male breathed in. "Remember, you need to believe in The Shield." Roman said. With that, the superstar walked away.

Harlow's eyes followed the footsteps of Roman, creasing her eyebrows together. She would get used to this, but she did not need protection from Tamina. Sighing softly, Harlow needed to get to her match before anyone else stopped her.

"What was that all about?" A male voiced asked.

Closing her eyes, Harlow smiled and faced the man who had just spoken. "He just wished me good luck." Harlow answered. Slightly tilting her head, her eyes were set on the man who had several tattoos on his arms. "Not exactly against the law, Punk." Harlow noted. Walking away, she rolled her eyes.

CM Punk stood still, observing the steps of the diva. He was confused, wondering what was on her mind. He knew that she didn't speak to many people, but what he had to figure out was why a diva would talk to The Shield and not run for the hills.

**I apologise again for not updating quicker, damn personal life got the better of me.  
So for me to carry on, please review, follow and favourite - Need a good boost up.  
Lee Aiden, I apologise to you for putting it up late.  
x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a request, and WWE is not mine. I'm just a fan of the show, like a massive fan.**  
**Took another break, still having a hard life. But I'll come back again, hopefully a bit better.**  
**Part 4, and I do hope you like it.**

Tamina was already in the ring, pacing a short distance whilst shaking her arms. Her eyes were focused on the ramp, waiting for her opponent to come down. Taking off her bobble, she threw it out of the ring. "Come on then." Tamina mumbled to herself.

On the outside of the ring, AJ Lee was resting her elbows on the edge. She was told to not get involved, simply because Tamina would be disqualified. Twirling her black hair around her index finger, the skipping diva knew that this match would be interesting.

The Purge by Immolation soon came on, along with screams. And there was Harlow Thomas at the top of the ramp, the championship belt around her waist. Making her way down, Harlow smirked. "Bring it on." Harlow mouthed.

"And her opponent, the diva's champion – Harlow Thomas!" Justin Roberts announced. He left the ring, leaving the official Mike Chioda and Tamina standing in the ring.

Jumping up on to the apron, Harlow got into the ring via the middle rope. Releasing the belt from her waist, she held it up with one hand. Circling on the spot, Harlow had smiled and hunched over the ropes to leave her belt on the outside. Turning back to face Tamina, the champion pulled down her Bullet for My Valentine shirt and braced herself for the start of this match.

As soon as Mike signalled for the bell to ring, Tamina wasted no time in getting her hands on Harlow. Getting the champion in a head lock, the dark-skinned diva went on her knee to lock in the strength.

Harlow tried to move the arms of Tamina away, but she couldn't. Connecting her hands together, the champion started to use her elbows to create separation. Which started to work, allowing her to stand up.

AJ now rested her chin on her hand, supported by her elbow. It was her turn to smirk, having complete faith in Tamina. Why would AJ have to interfere with this match? Tamina was capable of defeating anyone in her path. A slam made the former champion jump, seeing her friend on the mat.

Harlow pinned her opponent, only managing to get to two. Getting up, the current champion picked up Tamina by the head and gave her a suplex. Knowing that it wouldn't be enough, she ran to the ropes and bounced off them. Flipping forward, Harlow managed to combine her fist with Tamina.

The smirk on AJ's face had faded away, realising what kind of trouble Tamina was in. Even though she was told not to get involved, AJ felt like it was her duty to help out her friend. Jumping up on to the apron, the small diva gripped the ropes. "Hey, come at me!" AJ shouted.

Harlow immediately came up to AJ, glaring. "You are not worth my time!" Harlow yelled. She was about to get closer, right until Mike got in the middle of the two. "I will get you if you do that again." Harlow promised. Walking backwards, she ended up getting a swinging neck breaker done to her. She had no idea that would happen since she walked backwards.

Tamina pinned the champion, only managing to get to one. Frustrated, she got to the top buckle and got ready to perform her signature move. Diving, Tamina ended up hitting the mat. Because Harlow had managed to roll out of the way.

Harlow used the ropes to get back to her feet, slightly hunched over as she got herself set up to perform a move that Roman Reigns also did. "Get up!" Harlow called. Watching Tamina get up and stumble slightly, Harlow ran and managed to spear her. Not wanting to wait around, she pinned Tamina and got to three. It was over.

"Here is your winner, Harlow Thomas!" Justin announced.

Mike helped Harlow back on to her feet, holding her wrist as he lifted her arm up with his in victory. He briefly glanced over to AJ, who rushed into the ring and knelt near Tamina who was stirring.

Picking up her championship belt, Harlow smiled as she looked at it. "This will never leave me." She whispered to herself. Planting a kiss on it, she looked over her shoulder to see AJ stare darkly at her. Shrugging her shoulders, Harlow was about to leave the ring – until…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

The music came on, with the fans screaming. The Shield were now on their way down, only coming for one purpose. They knew what it was, but had never told anyone about it. Keeping secrets was part of who they were, even though they were very open about who their enemies were.

AJ managed to help Tamina sit up, not daring to move as The Shield surrounded the ring. "What do they want?" AJ asked Tamina. Confused, the small diva ended up hugging her friend in fear.

The Shield entered the ring, going over to Harlow. Roman Reigns smiled, clapping his hands together. "Well done, Harlow." He mouthed. Standing to one side of her, he indicated that Seth Rollins should get to the other side of her.

Seth Rollins did what he was told, looking over to Roman. "Lift her up." Seth spoke. Crouching down, his arm went around Harlow's leg as he started to pick her up along with Roman Reigns.

Harlow was a bit confused about this, but then held up the diva's title. "This is why I am champion!" Harlow insisted.

Roman looked up to Harlow, a twinkle in his eyes. He also felt his heart beat quite violently, which had never happened to him before. Knowing that he was feeling an emotion, Roman made the decision to keep it to himself. Although, something was telling him that Dean and Seth already knew what it was. Whether he would have the courage to tell Harlow what he was thinking, well that would be something that had to be dealt with backstage.

Harlow had briefly glanced down to Roman, noticing a message in his eyes. Using her free hand, she blew a kiss to him. "Thank you." She spoke.

Roman felt lifted, as if he was floating on air. Now he really had to talk to her as soon as it was all over. Smiling in return, Roman looked to the fans. Was Roman Reigns falling in love? It looked like it.

**Short chapter, for which I am so sorry.**  
**Liked it? Review, follow, favourite - Or whatever.**  
**But yeah, sorry for being late with this.**  
**x**


End file.
